Penny
"SUCH FUN!" -Penny "What I call..common word used by every one" - Penny Penelope Jane "Penny" Surname unknown (maiden last name unknown): is Miranda's mother. Penny is constantly getting on her daughter's nerves by continually trying to find her a husband and by trying to control her life. ''' SUCH FUN Biography Series 1 Her first impression on the audience is she wants her daughter to get engaged and is desperate enough to resort to single people in her family Series 2 TBA Series 3 It Was Panning, episode 1: Penny is seen to be embarrassed at Miranda's appearance in an obesity awareness programme but later accepts her claims that 'it was panning' when Micheal Jackford calls Miranda 'Lovely' and she herself is shown at then end of a television programme being referred to as nearing the end of her life (she goes onto contest that 'it was panning') During this episode she attempts to get Miranda to lose weight - taking her to Eaters Anonymous. She agrees to become the short-term partner in business of Miranda but when she is put into a meeting situation she is referred to as 'as incompetent as you are' ('you' being Miranda) What A Surprise, episode 2: Penny decides to run for local councillor and chooses Tilly as her campaign manager together they hand out leaflets and use megaphones to project their policies an example being 'M&S on the NHS' and 'tax breaks for anyone who marries this' ('this' of course being Miranda) She holds a campaign evening in Gary's restaurant where Miranda and Michael are on their date. She and Miranda tell each other to pretend to not be related both claiming it's 'worse for me.' However she gives it up for her daughters second date saying it is more important. When Miranda gets arrested for impersonating a police officer Penny comes down to the station and swaps clothes with Miranda in order for Miranda to escape. This of course is discovered and she is taken to Miranda's flat where she and the police officer crash Miranda's date with a confused Mike who didn't know they were related. When Mike forgives her at Stevie's 'come as what you wanted to be when you were younger' party Miranda tells Mike that she doesn't want to be judged on her mother and shows that when Penny was younger she wanted to be Cher. She advocated for her daughter, and appears to take more of an interest in her daughter's feelings rather than just getting her daughter married. January 2015 Specials She seems to be uncaring that Gary broke his engagement with Miranda and continues to nag Miranda to get married. Miranda can't take the mix of emotions and bans Penny from her flat, but eventually lets her back in. It seems as though Penny also desire Miranda to marry so that she'll have grandchildren. It's revealed that Penny married so young she doesn't know what it's like to party as a person in their early 20s, but gave birth to Miranda in her 30sd Personality Penny is a very elegant woman who tends to get her own way. By shouting other competitors down (mostly Miranda), she finds herself in control of many situations. She has a few habits which get on Miranda's nerves, those being her calling things by what they are are actually called yet claiming that only she uses that word, for example "I am going to play what I call tennis". She also finds herself mouthing certain words (similar to Miranda), however Penny seems to mouth the wrong word, for example: "He's a complete ARSE!" Her most popular phrase is "Such fun!" and it is said at the end of a conversation which Penny finds amusing. She also uses it when in a row to stop Miranda from making excuses to get out of situations and parties before leaving a room, inevitably results in Penny getting her own way yet again. Penny seems to also be a very sexual woman as she is constantly referring to her sexual evenings with her husband, which disgusts Miranda. She also has many naked pictures of herself and her husband, which Miranda actually was made to watch, completely shocking her! Penny lives in an opulent and luxuriously expensive house in Surrey. It is implied on more than one occasion that Penny and her husband Charles are affluent, although little is known about Charles' occupation. Penny is seen during Series 2 driving an ostentatious car and she is known to do Grocery shopping at M&S and Waitrose. Although she is caring and kind, Penny can be condescending and snooty towards people of a lower social class than her, especially when she started a march demanding that tracksuits should not be allowed in Waitrose and that people who wear sweatpants should shop at budget stores such as Aldi instead. Penny has a number of plush clothes, known for her blazer and scarf. Penny has a best friend called Belinda who she despises greatly. She also can't stand Belinda's daughter, Tilly, who is an increadibly spoilt and pompous young woman. Penny constantly tries to turn Miranda into the daughter that she's always wanted her to be so that she can smugly show off to Belinda that Miranda is a better daughter than Tilly. Physical appearance Penny is a fashionable older woman with greying blonde hair and light blue eyes, almost the complete opposite to her daughter and husband. She has a good fashion sense, known for her scarves, blouses and blazers and is depicted as fashion-forward and snobbish. Her relationship with her daughter The relationship between Penny and Miranda is a rocky one at the least. Penny is a very annoying mother in Miranda's eyes, with only her daughter's future love life in mind. The reason for this is her wanting to maintain her upper-class family image. The true extent of their relationship is seen in the episode ''Just Act Normal, which involves the two of them having to sit through a session at the psychiatrist's. Despite their constant bickering and different views on life, Miranda and Penny have got more in common than they both think. Behind the Scenes Trivia *She read through her daughter's diaries, she describes it like Anne Frank's but sadder *She replaced a picture of her daughter with a goat *She once used a megaphone and a sign in attempts to sell her daughter * She fainted upon Miranda getting married * she wants to be a grandma but more than that she wants her daughter to get married * She describes Miranda as being "such an ugly baby", to Dr.Hopkins * (according to later sources) Penny married very young (probably 18) so she doesn't know what it feels like to be single *Tilly often calls Penny "Penn Penn" Category:Main Character